meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Mob/Chronology
April 1998: 4 Young Ones females(Holly,Brambles,Piglet and VYF010) teamed up with two Lazuli males(Argon and Delpheus) along with a juvenile male(Beetle) to start a group named Whiskers. The 4 Young females were all sisters and the daughters of Morgause. The two Lazuli males were litter-mates, both born in Lazuli. The juenile wild male was brought to Van Zylrus instead of the Potjie. There was no establishe ment of dominance yet and the group established a territory bordering Young Ones ,Lazuli,Elveera and Vivian. May 1998: Argon establishes male dominance after weeks of fighting with Delpheus. Because in the previous weeks there was no dominant pair, all the males mated with all the females. Brambles establishes female dominance. August 1998: Brambles the dominant female is pregnant and on August 17,1998 gives birth to 4 pups(Rafiki,VWM003,Risca and Mufassa). October 1998: VWM003 disappeared. Its unknown if he was predated. September 1998: Holly overthrows Brambles and takes over dominance. November 1998: Holly gives birth but her litter is killed by pregnant Piglet. Then on November 28,1998 Piglet gives birth to 4 pups(Lancelot,Jean-Luc,Aphrodite and Artemis). February 1999: Holly gives birth on February 17,1999 but her litter is killed by Brambles. Brambles gives birth but her litter is killed by Piglet who gives birth to a litter three days later. March 1999: Argon has been repeatedly attacking Delpheus. The worst case was when Argon attacked Delpheus and riped a big piece of flesh from his neck, Delpheus survives though. May 1999: Delpheus even submits to yearling Beetle. July 1999: Holly gives birth on July 19,1999 to 4 pups(Vialli,Zola,VWF013 and Dennis Wise). August 1999: VWF013 disappeared. September 1999: Holly evicts Brambles,Piglet,Risca,Mufassa and Rafiki. Brambles,Rafiki,Piglet and Mufassa disappeared and probably teamed up with wild males. Risca returns to the group. October 1999: Holly gives birth on October 13,1999 to 4 pups(Athos,Aramis,VWF017 and Porthos). November 1999: VWF017 died. December 1999: Holly gives birth on December 21,1999 to 4 pups(Wahine,Tama,Rangi and Orgali). March 2000: Holly was seen mating with a roving male from the Rascals group named Kine. On March 15,2000 Holly gives birth to 4 pups(Petal,Hazel,Thumper and Flower). April 2000: Petal was predated on April 7,2000. September 2000: Holly is pregnant. Risca,Aphrodite and Artemis are also pregnant. Holly evicts Risca,Aphrodite and Artemis. Holly gives birth on September 8,2000 to 3 pups(Mr. Burns,Smithers and VWP027). 11 days after the birth of her litter, Holly is predated on September 19,2000. Risca takes dominance. Artemis gives birth on September 28,2000 to 2 pups(VWM030 and Ugly Pup). October 2000: Delpheus and Argon left the group. The two joined QQ. November 2000: An Encounter with Young Ones and Ugly Pup is savaged during by the fight but survives. November 10,2000 Risca,Aphrodite,Aramis,Artemis,Zola and Vialli are pregnant. Risca gives birth but her litter is killed by Aphrodite. Zola gives birth but her litter is killed by Artemis. Vialli gives birth but her litter is killed by Artemis. January 2001: Aphrodite,Aramis and Wahine give birth but their litters are killed by Artemis. Artemis gives birth on January 19,2001 to 3 pups(Rydapuni,Dangerous Dave and Mi Julie). Beetle establishes himself as dominant male. May 2001: Risca evicts Aphrodite and Artemis June 2001: Risca evicts Zola and Aramis. Beetle,Lancelot,Dennis Wise,Porthos,Tama,Rangi,Orgali ,Thumper and Hazel leave the group to go roving. 8 Vivian males(izit,Basil,Zaphod,Yossarian,Genghis,Attila,Alexander and Phooey) join the group. Izit becomes the dominant male. July 2001: 3 more Vivian males(Zazu,Govinda and Patis) join the group. August 2001: Risca gives birth but her litter dies before emerging from the burrow. Basil leaves the group and joins Lazuli. Izit loses dominance, the other Vivian males compete for his position. September 2001: Older Vivian males go roving. Zazu returns first and takes the position of dominant male. The other males return and Zazu loses dominance. Risca loses dominance to Vialli. Zaphod takes over as dominant male. Vialli evicts Risca and Wahine. Izit and Genghis emigrate. October 2001: Zazu and Govinda left the group and join Lazuli. November 2001: Evicted Risca and Wahine join up with Izit and 2 other Vivian males(Vervain and Deejay) to form Gattaca. Vialli and Flower are pregnant. Flower gives birth but her litter is killed by Vialli. Vialli evicts Flower. Vialli gives birth on November 22,2001 to 7 pups(Big Will,Itchy,Scratchy,Thelma,Louise,Daisy and Tarzan). Flower returns to the group. December 2001: Ugly Pup gives birth but her litter dies. January 2002: Vialli is predated. Flower,Ugly Pup,Smithers and Mi Julie compete for dominance. February 2002: Flower takes over as dominant female. Flower,Smithers,Ugly Pup and Mi Julie are pregnant. Flower gives brth but her litter is killed. March 2002: Mi Julie gives birth but her litter is killed by Smithers. Smithers gives birth but her litter is killed by Ugly Pup. Ugly Pup gives birth on March 22,2002 to 3 pups(VWM046,VWP047 and VWP048). April 2002: An encounter with Lazuli. VWP047 is killed. June 2002: VWM046 is predated. July 2002: Flower is pregnant. Flower evicts Mi Julie,Ugly Pup,Rydapuni and Smithers. The 4 evicted females team up with 2 wild males and form Asphodel. August 2002: Flower gives birth on August 18,2002 to 3 pups(Baddiel,Stato and Skinner). October 2002: Flower is pregnant. November 2002: Flower gives birth on November 11,2002 to 4 pups(Einstein,Mozart,Shakespeare and Freud). January 2003: Flower is seen mating with a roving male from the Gattaca group named Mr. Wendelle. Flower is pregnant. Itchy gives birth but her litter is killed by Flower. Flower gives birth on January 24,2003 to 3 pups(Cookie,Pookie and Sookie). February 2003: Skinner disappears. Alexander attacks Zaphod but loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod but loses. Yossarian attacks Zaphod again and wins. Yossarian takes over as dominant male. March 2003: Scratchy gives birth but her pups are later abandoned. Sookie is predated. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attack Zaphod and evict him. Freud disappears. Cookie dies. Thelma gives birth but her pups are abandoned. May 2003: Dangerous Dave leaves the group. August 2003: Flower is pregnant. September 2003: Flower aborts her litter. Tarzan roves at Young Ones and is attacked and seriously wounded but survives. October 2003: Scratchy is pregnant. Flower is pregnant. Flower evicts Scratchy and Louise. Phooey attacks Yossarian and loses. Flower evicts Itchy,Thelma and Daisy. Scratchy gives birth in a bolt hole and Flower finds the burrow and evicts the babysitter. Scrathy is eventually allowed to rejoin the group but her pups eventually died. On October 28,2003 Itchy,Scratchy and Daisy are last seen. November 2003: Louise is last seen. December 2003: Flower gives birth on December 6,2003 to 4 pups(Kinkaju,Rocket Dog,Ragga Muffin and Super Furry Animal). Mozart aborts her litter. January 2004: Flower and Baddiel are pregnant. February 2004: Flower gives birth on February 22,2004 to 5 pups(Monkulus,Armanita Ditch,Pozzo,Lucky and Zarathustra). Mozart is pregnant. March 2004: Baddiel gives birth on March 9,2004 to 4 pups(De La Soul,Arrested Development,Flava Flav and Bad Boy Bubby). Mozart gives birth but her litter is abandoned. April 2004 Zaphod and Alexander atack Yossarian